America and his daughter
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: America finds out that he is a father and how will he deal with that. He is the only real parent that will/have raised their child. Before that it was only siblings an or occupiers. And how will he keep her away from Russia and France?
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1948 not long after the second world war. America laid in his bed half asleep face to the left side. He normally wakes up at this time witch happened to be 8AM but, but he normally does not get up until 10AM. He rolls over on to his back and notices that his girlfriend was not in bed. Her name was Cammy. It was not unusual for her not to get up at 7AM. Then he heard a cry of a baby in pain. He sits up and sees a shoe box with a note taped to it. He grabs the relatively large box and open's it. He sees a baby girl inside. She had brown hair flowing down to her back and wore the same outfit he wore as a child. She was also very tan. He picks the girl up and places her on is right shoulder and pats her back. He says "there there, it's ok you will feel better soon." He picks up the note with his other hand. It read 'Dear America, I'm sorry I had to run off and leave this child with you. My name isn't actually Cammy, its Canaan. I was a country like you at one point, but that was a long time ago. I have been wondering the earth looking for some one that I could love and trust to take care of this child. Her name is Israel she is my legacy and your daughter. Take care of my precious Zion she is my people's last chance. P.S. The reason I chose you is because you reminded me so much of my first love (Rome who promised me a child but did not come through) and so much more... I love you so much much more.' America was shocked that he was dating a persona like himself and did no know it. He picks up the phone and call's his brother England. "England I think you should come over to my it is important. Who is listening in? Scotland? Tell him he can come and bring along my brother from the north what's his name again? Oh yah right Canadia. See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

England stood in shock (witch was hard to do and the last time that happened with America was when he wanted to brake away). "America your a dad too?" Asked Scotland. "Since when are you a father?" England Yelled a Scotland. "I used some of your magic and looked into the future and saw that one of your naval forts will become a country. So just to annoy you I will adopt him." "This serous you wanker, America here did not adopt this kid. This kid is his actual flesh and blood!" "Can you guys stop yelling, our niece might wake up." Said Canadia. "Shut up!" They both said. "If she's like me she will be a heavy sleeper. But he is right we should talk more quietly." They all look at America in shock, they never new he could be so serious. "America...?" "What dudes?" "America I never thought you could be serious a day in your life." Said England. "Ok." America said awkwardly. "Whats her name?" Canadia asked. "The note Canaan left me said her name was Israel but I could call her Zion." "I heard that name before but I can't remember where." Said Scotland. "Who?" Asked England. "You know that girl I hooked up with after I nuked Japan?" "Yes." "Well that was her and apparently she knew Rome personally." "Wait you dated an ancient persona that wasn't China?" England said in a shocked tone. "You know who she was." "Don't you?" "No, but I can speak her language." "She was the first one to control the holy land." "So are you saying what I think you're saying." "You're daughter is the new country in the Middle East that just popped up." "Then I recognize her." "What can he do that?" Asked Scotland. "He can. Said Canadia. Then a door opened they went to see who it was. "Columbia what are you doing home?" Asked America. "I'm going to sleep for the next week. Why the truck is he here." "Oh I called them over because I have a daughter now." "I don't want to know and I will forget I heard that. Just get that brit out of here before he burns this place down." She walked to her room and shut the door. "Who is she and why is she mad at me?" "August 24, 1814." "What happened then?" Asked Scotland. " England burned this city to the ground and she is still ticked about it. "I think It's time for us to go home." Scotland pulls England by the ear. "Can we keep this between us?" "Yes." Yes." "Ya ok." America and Canadia where the only ones left in the room. "America?" "Yes bro?" "Can I hold her?" "Sure just don't drop her." He hand Israel to Canadia. Canadia rocks her. "She is so cute." "I know right." "Would you like me to help you rase her?" "Sure, you're job will be to remind me what a baby needs and doesn't need."


	3. Chapter 3

Canadia walks around his brother's capital looking for some one that has a baby. He has no clue on how to raise one himself. He sits himself down on a bench by the reflecting pool.

Canadia POV

I wonder where I should start to look. I promised America that I would help raise Zion, But I don't know how. Also I can't decide witch is worse; America throwing a baseball at me or Zion growing up and doing that same things. Then I look up to see a woman with a baby carriage waving at me. She says "Hi America."

Regular POV

Canadia says "I'm not America." She responds "Oh sorry you just look like him." "That's because I'm Canadia, but It happens all the time." "What are you doing here?" "America has a daughter now and I volunteered to help raise her. But there's one problem, I don't know how." "I can help you. First thing to make sure of is that until she has teeth that her food is ground up into a paste. Also when she does get teeth remember to cut the food up into small pieces. And don't forget to keep some formula on hand for when your unable to grind up her food or she needs a late night feeding." "Anything else?" "Diapers lots and lots of diapers. Also remember to pat her on the back when she finished eating. The rest is all improvising." "Thanks, by the way how do you know America personally?" "I'm his case worker." "Oh, well see yah." "Nice talking to you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Canadia walks back into America's house. "America I'm back." "Where did you go?" He asked still holding Zion. "I went to learn about how to take care of a baby. Also I ran into your case worker." "You met Kim?" "If that's her name. She told me what we needed." "What did she say?" "Basically Zion can eat anything as long as it's mush or cut up." "Ok." They sit Zion into her buster seat and feed her some apple sauce. "Here comes the train, choo choo." Said America. After words America takes her to bed with him. Canada goes to buy some formula and mushed up some fruit and vegetables. After he did this he went to one of America's many and I mean many guest rooms. And then he slept like a baby.

 **Feel free to ask questions, also i plan on doing other stories that are conectied to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later...

"Hay, Canadia come here Israel is walking!" "What already? Let me see." Sure enough she was running around. Then she walked up to both of them and said "אבא." "America what does that mean?" Asked Canadia. "She just called me daddy." "Oh." Then she said "הדוד Canadia." "What did she say now?" "She called you uncle." "Really, wow, for the first time someone actually notices me with out being reminded." "But she also said your name in English so that means she will be bilingual." "Cool." She started to climb on Canadia. "Ha ha ha, she wants to play jungle gym." "Ok you two have fun wile I make lunch. Do you think I should give her a cheese stick?" "Maybe, she does have teeth now. Ah America she just thru me over her shoulder." From the kitchen America says "Well looks like she is going to be a hero like me!" Canadia says under his breath "I hope she doesn't get the same ego problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Israel was growing up at a slow rate witch will mean she will be fiscally five by 1960 and will age at the same rate as humans until she is fiscally 21. Ironically America finically is 21. But it is 1950 and America takes her to the park to play with other kids. "Have fun." America says as he sits down on a bench to watch her play. "Are sure you want to let her go off like that?" Asked a mother of another child also siting on a bench. "Don't worry she is a persona like me." America said in his usual happy tone. "I thought you looked familiar. Your America right." "Yep." "The only reason I let my little one go off is because he is with his older cousin."

Israel POV

I run around amazed by this metal thing that other kids are climbing on. I see a kid that was tan like me. It felt that I should know him. When I walked over to him he ran. Then another boy walked up. He said "Don't mind him, he is just scared because he is little." Then he ran off too. I started playing soldier with some older kids. But my mind never stopped thinking about that kid.


	7. Chapter 7

As time went on both America and Israel went through pain. America from the fuckn hippies and Israel from wars. But because how strong they both were they where able to hide it from everyone, even each other. Israel by this time is fiscally five and because of this is starting to think that if her father annexed her then the pain she felt would stop. But she never get the nerve to tell him that at this point. They were playing solon shoot out (wild west gunfight pretend) they both use cap guns. Israel runs out of rounds then America says "You're out I win." Israel picks up a stick walks over to her father and pokes him. When she does this she says "Zap." "What was that?" "Cattle prod." They both laugh and laugh and laugh. Then they stop and there is an awkward silence. Israel brakes the silence by running up and hugging America and said "Annex me." "What?" America asked in a surprised manor. "Please annex me אבא. I am in so much pain from the נלחם." "Even if I could you would still be in pain." "But it would hurt less." She says as she starts to cry. "I hurt too. Hay who's my little heroine?" "I am." She says as America helps wipe her tears away. "That's right. Remember both heroes and heroines are strong but, at the same time they need each other. If you have any thing bothering you just come to me." "Ok." Then Israel remembered hearing about this thing called school at the park and wondered what it was. "אבא?" "Yes Zion?" "What's school?" "School?" "I heard people at the park talking about it." "School is a place people go to learn. It starts out fun but after awhile all of the fun stuff is at after school clubs." "Could I make friends?" "Most likely." "Can I go?" "Sure, I think it's a great idea to teach you stuff. Tomorrow I will sign you up. By the way you're going to be there for most of the day with out me." "Ok." Israel said trying to take that in.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day America gets Canadia to watch Israel wile he was in Maryland to sign her up for school.

America POV

I find the small back woods school Maryland recommended. As I walked in side I saw an older man unlocking the door. I said "Hi." After he unlocked the door he turned around and looked at me. He stuck his hand out for me to shake it as if I was the best thing that could ever happen to him. "America Sir, I never thought I'd ever be able to talk to you." I shake his hand and said "I'm just here to sign my daughter up for school." "Oh ok fallow me to my office." We sit down he in his char and me in the guest char across his desk. "Sir let me pull out the paper work and we'll get started. What's her name?" He said. "Her name is Israel but she goes by Zion." I say as I fill out the paper work. "Is she a persona like you?" "Yes." "Ok then just write persona on the date of birth line and I'll sing off next to it." I do just that and he puts his illegible (cursive) writing next to the line. "Mr. Jones now I would like to inform you that you're daughter will not be the only persona here and that's all I'm legally able to tell you." "That's ok." I say as I finish filling out the paper work.

Regular POV

After that America forgot that he was told that last part.


	9. Chapter 9

Israel's first day of school and America is dropping her off. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to pick you up. Something came up with Tony so Maryland is going to watch you for a few hours. Here's her picture and give this note to your teacher." "Thanks אבא see you later." "Have a nice day." They part ways. Israel walks into her class and sits down at a table. She thought the room was big. There was two other tables on both sides and another two behind her." Other kids walked in and sat down too. No on really talked to each other. Israel didn't really know what to say ether. Then the teacher came in. "Hello students welcome to your first day of school. Because this is the first day all we are going to do today is learn how to add and we are just going to color based off topic that are on pieces of paper in this hat." When they get to the coloring the first topic that came out of the hat was design a flag if they had a country. Israel of corse did her real life flag. Then they all hung up their 'flags' and went to lunch. There was small chatter but no one at her table introduced themselves. Israel ate falafel. Then they went to recess and Israel played tag with the other kids until they saw a lot of people gathering around two kids. She pushed her way to the middle to see what was going on. Then she saw the kid that ran from her that she felt that she should know but didn't. She got a better look at him and she saw that he was scrawny. She also saw a big kid who looked like a second grader. "Hay runt give me your snack money." Said the big kid as he pushed the scrawny kid to the ground. "But I need it." The scrawny kid said. She decided to step in between them and say "leave him alone." The big kid said "get out of the way little girl." Being called little girl really ticked her off so she America kicked him (like a spartan kick but cooler). Every one except for Israel and the scrawny kid left after that. Israel sticks her hand out and helps him up. "My name is Israel but people call me Zion." "Hi my name is Golan but you can call me Gary. They played with each other for the rest of recess.


	10. Chapter 10

Maryland waits for school to get out so she can pick up Israel and get back to gardening. Then Golan's (adoptive) mother walks up and says "Mary, what are you doing here?" Maryland cringes at the sound of her neighbor's voice. "Hi Sue, just picking up America's daughter." "I met him at a park once, what is he doing?" "He is off helpings his friend Tony." Then all of the kids came out. Israel was surprised that Maryland's house was next to Golan's.


	11. Chapter 11

During the time Israel was at school America and Tony where interrogating some people they caught spying. The location was Guantanamo bay. "Poland what did you tell Russia?" Asked America. "I won't talk." Said Poland. Then Tony handed something to America and America put the alien device near Poland's groin. "Talk or I will fry your friends." America said angrily. "Ok, ok, I'll talk. I didn't tell Russia anything but, I know that you have a daughter but nothing else. Now If you want to talk to someone that knows a lot look for Yugoslavia." Tony gives America the signal that he was telling the truth. Poland goes back to his cell and they bring in Yugoslavia. "Tell the truth, we know that you know something." "No." "Don't make me fry your friends." "Ok I know almost everything about her but I haven't told Russia and you guy stopped us from sending a message." Tony gives America the truth signal. Then he was also taken back to his cell. America picks up a clipboard "says here that we have one more but he does not work for Russia." Then France is brought in. "France what the hell are you doing here?" "I just want to see my niece." "Not until she is older you perv." "Why are you acting like England?" "I care about her." "You actually care about something important?" "Yes now promise me you'll leave her alone until further notice and we will let you go home in seven days." "Ok." France said as he thought about sending his own spy's.


	12. Chapter 12

When Israel gets to Maryland's place she goes to the bathroom and pulls down her overalls (sorry I didn't mention sooner that she will be wearing overalls and different T-shirts until after 8th grade). When she finishes she goes outside to see Maryland gardening and Golan just siting on his back porch. She walks up to him and asked "Why do you look so sad?" He responds "My favorite ball is stuck in those woods and my mom won't let me go in there by myself." "I'll go with you." "I don't know." "What's your mom doing?" "She is sleeping and won't be up until sun set." "Then come on lets go." She says as she grabs his arm and starts running. "Zion slow down, I can't run like this." She does and then they walk into the woods. Israel moves ahead a little bit in a play full way. "Golan finds that weird and try's to ignore her at the same time keeping a look out. The find the ball (which happened to be a baseball) and a sleeping French spy. They leave and return to the back yard before he wakes up. They play catch until America comes to pick her up. He also gives Golan his home phone number.


	13. Chapter 13

A few years go by and by this time Israel has managed to get her friend to play war with her. So of course they start getting pieces of wood carved into the shape of rifles and pistols. Israel though has two that are the shape of Uzis. They play with other kids, so many that the only people that are the same are Israel and Golan. But to them that's fine, they are just happy to have a large group of people that in real life would be considered a skirmish. Golan is always on Israel's team for so many obvious reasons. And this is all taking place in those woods behind his house. Then they modify the weapons to shoot rubber bands and that's when things really got fun. "Gary how many of our guys are left?" Israel asked. "Just the twelve of us here the others have either been captured, went home or are unconscious. I told you we shouldn't have started this game." "Aw get a pare. Johnny how much amo do we have left?" "We have most of what's left of the crates." "We need to find a place to fortify and defend." "Rumors have it of a shed that we can lock the doors and broken windows we can fire out of on all sides." Golan said frantically. "Every one grab a crate I'll watch are backs." Israel said as she reloaded her 'guns'. As they all ran in an direction no one has gone before, Israel climbs up into a tree and fires down upon the other team. Once her team was in the shed she jumped out of the tree and ran to catch up. Once inside they locked the door and pushed up the old work benches against it. The leader of the other team shouts "No fair." Israel replies "War is never far." "Fine then we will just wait you out." Then they all sit down and rest. They also reload their 'weapons'. One kid starts looking around and finds a drinking fountain that was hooked up to a natural spring. She turns it on. "Hay guys we have water." "Sure that will keep us from thirst but, we will still starve." Golan replied. Israel stood up and took a good look at the floor. Then she picked up part of the floor to reveal a beef jerky stash. Next she said "Gary you where saying?" Golan started to pout. Then she went to the window and shouted. "Hay you better try storming this place because we found food and water to last us a few days!" Then she walked away from the window. "Zion what do you think you're doing?" "Gary relax we have most of the amo, food, water, and extra people that can swap out when one guy needs to reload or rest. I'll shoot out the window above the door if need be." "Still what are you doing?" "Trying to speed this up don't you remember that we need to find most of the rubber bands before we leave? That and we need to find the people that passed out." "You're right." Fighting continued until some people left because of hunger and because the sieging team ran out of amo and just surrendered. The rival leader handed Israel his rifle as the sign of surrender and then she gave it back because it belonged to him. After that Israel and Golan fixed up that shed and it became their hang out for just the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Israel and Golan are sitting in class. Israel is asleep dew to it being that boring. At least she and Golan are working on a project together so he could brief her on what they need to do like oftentimes when their doing a project or going over review. The only time she is actually awake is when they are talking about something new. Then the teacher says field trip and Israel wakes right up. "Next week we are going on a trip to the American history museum." Israel starts to look like a dog when you say treat. The teacher continues. "But you must have your report turned in by next Thursday." After school Golan takes Israel's bus so they could work on the project a quick as possible. When they get there he calls his mom to let her know where hi is. They decide to do a topic that everyone could ask someone about witch is world war two so they don't get in trouble for 'cheating'. Then Israel calls over her father. "אבא we are working on a school project and we where wondering if you could tell us a war story from מלחמת העולם השניה." "Sure, one time I tried to get to the war meeting before every one else but then I saw your uncle England drawing the pictures of Italy, Japan and Germany. I was like 'England was the one drawing those?' So I went off and waited for him to leave and I went in there and drew the rest of us. Then I left the room, waited for everyone else and then entered the room with them. Then (I forgot who) someone asked who drew those pics. Then you're uncle France said they where worse then are actual animations (like what would he know). Then I said 'my how could someone draw us in such a way that they only could know if they learned how to in New York City'. Then they figured it out. Next China said 'from now on I'm going to be the one to do it'. Lastly when she finished drawing a self portrait that's when we found out that she was a girl." "Thanks אבא but we need something a little more רציני, like actual לחימה in fox holes." "Ok. The battle of the bulge was nearing an end but, we where like a fifty miles into Germany. The reason why is because when the battle started my guys where in a spot that we could not defend and there was a shit lode of Nazis coming so that's why we ran behind enemy lines. I guess that's better than retreating but we had no clue where we where. It was snowing and it was night time. So we kept going until we saw a light, me and my bro's moved closer but stayed far enough away to be hidden in the brush. Then we saw a camp but it was not a military camp. I was like 'dude hand me the binoculars.' Then I looked through them and saw that there was only a small force, lightly fortified. It looked like a POW camp. Then I saw power lines. I turned to my men and said 'this is the plan, we send a team of ten guys to cut the power. Another ten to back up the first ten. Then once the power's out we storm the place and see what we can find.' So that's what we did and once we had control of the place I had most of my dudes turn on the back up generators and keep a lookout. Witch I had about 100 dudes with me. The rest and I looked in the housing and saw people who were starving, dying, and freezing. These were your people. We feed them and gave them medical attention and the stronger few we gave guns incase there where enemy reinforcements. We waited there for a month before more of our guys came. To survive we raided enemy supply lines." Israel and Golan just sat there taking all of that in. America left them to play video games that didn't exist yet. You ask why he was playing video games that didn't exist at that time? Well he could do it because he's America! Sorry uh let's finish this chapter up. Israel and Golan finished up there project.


	15. Chapter 15

Israel and Golan manage to finish the project. Of course Golan looks over it a second time after Israel falls asleep on the couch. He mainly dose this because Israel had them rush through it. He knows how much she wants to go to the museum instead of being stuck in a room doing nothing with a teacher checking in every once and awhile to make sure no one was sleeping. He didn't like the thought ether. He ended up making sure that it was good enough to get a B at minimum. They turn it in and the field trip day arrives. When they get there they are told to get into groups and meet back there at noon for lunch. Israel walks off to use the restroom and a class mate by the name of Joey walks up to Golan. "Hay is it ok that I join you and Zion?" "Sure I was just about to go to the restroom and I suggest you come too." "Why?" "Zion likes guns and American wars and we are at a American history museum." "So?" "She'll spend ten minutes looking at one musket like a fan girl." "Fan girl?" "Never mind that. Look guess who started the war thing at my place during the summer, got me to do it, added fake guns, added rubber bands to those fake guns and how do you explain why her's are shaped differently?" "Now I get it. Also good point." "Now let's go before she comes out. She doesn't take as long as most girls." They all run into each other on there way out. Then Israel drags them to the Revolutionary war section and then so on. They end up spending a lot of time in the Korea section because of a helicopter with mini guns on it. "Told ya." Golan whispers to Joey.


	16. Chapter 16

On Monday they sit outside on this lunch table by a tree they sit at after school some times when they decide to take the late bus and just chill. The sky was cloudy and gray. Then Israel says to Golan. "School is out at the end of the week, have any plans before high school?" "Not really most likely I will be at our shed or playing war." "My dad is dragging me to France." "What cool." "Not cool, I rather stay home and hang. I don't want to meet other countries, especially this הדוד France I keep hearing about." "What do you hear about him?" "I heard he is a prevented nut job." "Ah." "Hay, I was wondering if you would like to come with me." "Sure why not, I'm going to get sucked up in to your politics any way." "Huh?" "Zion I am a mountainous region within your country." "That makes sense now." They just sit there for a bit. Israel starts to wonder if Golan was ever going to ask her out. But then she wonders if he'll ever think that way or shed just be friend zoned. Israel shrugs it off as that guy thing. Then she asks him. "What do you think of me starting to wear a flight suit?" "Well it will fit your personality." Then Israel looks at her new digital cuff watt and sees that it's time to leave. "Hay we should go. By the way should I come to your place or should we go to mine?" "Neither, I am kinda tired today and just want to have dinner and go to bed." "Ok."


	17. Chapter 17

A few days into summer Israel asked her father to annex her for the 20th time. Of course it did not happen. Then she asked him for a flight suit he said yes as long as she went to the dentist at the end of the week. She agreed reluctantly. When the day came she sat in the char and waited for it to be over. The dentist looked in her mouth doing the usual stuff. Then he left to talk with America. Some time went by before he came back. Then the next thing she knew was that a thing was placed over her nose and she fell asleep. When she woke up she found her mouth was spread open, a weird taste in her mouth and something metal coming out of her mouth. She also found that her arms and legs were tied down. The a dentist came in and pulled the lip spreader out and started to untie the restraints. Israel spoke up. "Wat the גיהינום did yau do to me?" "I put Braces on you. It was either that or pull out all of your teeth." "Oh. Thank I מניח. Dammit naw I cannt say uff right." "It will go away after a while. Most of your problems is caused by the head gear. Other wise you would just have a lisp. Hay it looks like you can still speak hebrew fluently." "That becauue it haa alot of ch ound. Can I take the headear off?" "When you get home, you will only need it at night anyways but I suggest you should ware it all day until you land in Paris so you won't have to ware it while you're there." "Ow ong will I ave to ere it?" " "For the next four years for the head gear." "And the aces?" "I can't tell you. Because you're a persona you may have them for decades or centuries. Basically your stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either you get braces now and not have them removed for updated versions and keep your teeth l or have them taken off with your teeth." "אבק."


	18. Chapter 18

After Israel gets home she runs to the bathroom and takes a look at her new mouth. The head gear has both a head strap and a neck strap. Then she opens her mouth to see metal wrapped around her teeth. She touches them, they feel smooth for the most part. Then she closes her mouth and moves her tung around. She also notices that it's hard to keep her mouth shut but when she does get it shut she had no problem opening and closing it. She stays inside for a few days until she starts to talk normal again. She still has a lisp but she figures that she'll be fine talking to people. Her new flight suit with the sleeves tied around her waist revealing a tight fitting tank top with out a bra underneath. She picks up the phone. "Hay gary?" "Zion thank god your alive." "What?" "You stopped showing up at my place and the shed. So everyone started to freak out on me." "רק meet me at the לשפוך. I'll explain everything." "Ok." They hang up. Golan has to finish up the smaller game of war that they do allowing for Israel to get to the shed first.

Golan POV

I finally finished up with the game and the clean up. I hope Zion isn't getting inpatient with me. I hate to think of what she'll do to me. Also why did she say those two words in hebrew? She usually doesn't do that. I hope she's okay, I wouldn't want my מתוקה to be in pain. Dammit I did it again, why do I keep subconsciously call her sweetie pie in my head? What makes it worse is that I thought it in hebrew if all languages. Of course I only know two...scratch that three languages. Well at least it wasn't arabic right? What the hell am I thinking. Fuckn hormones. I finally managed to get to the shed. I walk in seeing that Zion wasn't there. Witch was odd for her to be late when I'm late. I close the door and move towards one of the chars we have then I hear something jump down behind me and place one hand over my mouth and the other on my belly. I see Zion's watch on the left hand witch was the one over my mouth. Then she moved her hand to my chest. "Zion what the fuck and why are you holding me like this?" "Do you הבטחה not to laugh?" "Yes, why do you even ask that." "Then walk forward five ztepz and then I'll tell you to turn around." So she lets go of me and I do so out of fear. "Ok you can turn around but keep your eyez zhut." "Ok, ok. What's the deal?" I turn around with my eyes shut not knowing what to expect. "You can open your עיניים now." When I do I see head gear on her head and braces in her partially open mouth. "Zion why didn't you tell me that you were going to get braces?" "Cauze I didn't know." "I was so worried about you. You could have at least called." "I couldn't talk right with thith thing on, I till have a liep. Juath Imagine that for every other word." "You could have spoken hebrew." "You of all people hould know that the only time I can peak hebrew in full entenceivez iev when I'm ticked..." I walk up to her and give her a hug. There was a 50/50 chance that she was going to hit me but I didn't care. She was my friend and I wanted to let her know that I will be there for her. She gives me a hug back and lays her head on my shoulder. That's when I noticed how much shorter I am compared to her. "Zion can I touch them?" "What?" "Can I touch your braces, they look unique." "Fine." she says as she bent down. I was astonished at how much metal they got into her mouth. We ended up sitting down and she explained what she was told about them to me.


	19. Chapter 19

They barely make the plane or so they thought. They sit on the plane for an hour only to find out that the plane will end up needing to take a pitstop in Newfoundland. "זה bad enough that I'm going to be תקוע in France for the weekend. Now I'm going to have to wait even longer to get there?" "Zion it's Wednesday." Golan said. "Gerrrrrrr." "Ok I won't push it." "Come on you guys should be happy. We are on a Friday plane, you get to fly." America said. "I rather get shot down in Iran." Israel said. "I thought you wanted to sit in the middle?" What does that have anything to do with it?" "Hay you may get to see your uncle Canadia." "Really?" "Yep do you see the extra seats and we are stopping in Canada." Eventually they do get there and Canadia walks by. "Hay bro what's up." "Oh hay America, nothing much. This was kinda a last minute thing." "Hay הדוד Canadia long time n oלראות." "Wow I can't believe you guys noticed me. I feel so special, by the way whose your friend?" "Oh this is Golan but he goes by gary." "Hi." Golan says. "We'll see you in France." They finally head to France and it starts to get dark they all try to stay awake. Well except for America who's playing on a portable gaming device that did not exist yet. When they get a few hours away from landing Israel puts on her head phones, turns on her mixtape from the next decade (the 80s) and lays her head on Golan's shoulder. Golan wraps his arm around her and lays his head on her. They both fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

After they land they take a cab to the hotel where the top two floors where reserved. Upper floor had NATO countries and the one below had WTO countries. They all go to bed America got his own bed because he takes up most of the bed normally. Israel and Golan shared the other. At 8 Am Israel got up took off her head gear and went to take a shower. The sound of the shower woke Golan up so he felt that he should just get ready. He decided to bathe at night while they were there. Once Israel was finished Golan went into the bathroom while Israel changed. After she finished Golan asked her. "Shouldn't we wake him up?" "Not if we tried. Normally he can't be woken up until he go ten hours of sleep but considering the time change he won't be up till 1 PM." "Should we just go down for breakfast?" "I guess." So they leave a note and start to go down stairs. They see other countries and when they got in the elevator they felt it was about to get weird when they heard a bouncing sound. They stopped at the WTO floor. Then a woman with large breast came in. She saw Israel and Golan and asked. "Who are you two?" "I'm Israel but you can call me Zion and this is my friend Golan but he goes by Gary. Who are you?" "I'm Ukraine I didn't know you were coming." "What you're Israel? Hi my name is Italy, the northern par to be precise." "I'm Iceland." "I'm Greece." "Hi." Israel said. Then they entered the main lobby and went to the restaurant. They went there and saw England. "הדוד England." "Hay how are you." "Good ahide from being dragged here." "I understand there's days where I don't want to go but I'm obligated to do so." "We'll be right back." "Okay." Israel and Golan go to get some food and they sit back down with England. "Israel this is your Uncle Spain, Norway, South Korea, and Taiwan." "regarder ce que nous avons ici." "Could you please repeat that in a language I can understand you frog!" "I said what do we have here." England face-palms. "This is your uncle France." "France as in France the homosexual pervert?" "Hay regarde ça." England laughs. England and France start choking each other. Golan asks. "Do they always do this?" "Yes yes they do." Responded spain.


	21. Chapter 21

Germany POV

I walk into the restaurant and see a mass of people standing around France and England. This time it was a fist fight. I see a girl with a Scheiße load of metal in her mouth pull a bottle of chloroform and some rags out of nowhere. The atmosphere hurts my head. The pain I've been having for awhile was caused by the split between east and west. I see the girl hand the rags to some scrawny kid that looked like her. Siblings? As I get closer the girl try's to get behind England and France. Wait did her hair just become wavy? Yes it did. A few other countries try to bring them down but they get knocked on their asses. Then the girl single handedly takes both of them down. That girl is strong look at those muscles, she must work out as much as I did before the war. Her friend hands her the chloroform soaked rags and put them over England's and France's faces. They both fall asleep. Japan walks up to me and asks. "Who is she?" "I don't know but she is strong." "Is she a new country?" "No in order to look like a teen you have to have been around for a couple decades." Italy walks up. "Heh~Hay guys what's up?" I point at the girl as she pulls the two elder nations to some chairs. "Heh~That's my cousin Israel or Zion as she says she's called." I freeze at the sound of the word 'Israel'. Because of this I was unable to prevent Italy from pushing me over to her. She turns and says. "Hay Italy, who's this?" "Heh~This is Germany and I think you two could be great friends!" He exclaimed. I peed a little fearing that she would pull a 'baseball bat' out of nowhere. Italy runs off. I'm like. "Hhhheeeellllo." I say nervously. It's bad enough I'm out of shape but even when I was I could not even move both France and England like she did. It was as if she had America's strength. Where was America? "Hi, are you afraid of me?" She asked, I respond. "Yyyyes." "Why." "Because I hurt your people badly. Please don't hurt me!" I crouch with my hands over my head. I hear many countries laughing at me one even said. "Look at Germany he's acting like a baby!" "History is history all we can do is avoid making the same mistakes." She said to me and when I looked up I saw that she was putting her hand out to help me up. "Really you aren't going to hurt me?" "Why what would that get me?" "Satisfaction." "Dude I'm satisfied with eating falafel." "Oh, still to show my regret of not stopping what happened by offering an alliance for if you need it." "Thanks but how do you expect me to tell my boss that? I live in Washington D.C." "What?" "Dude my אבא is America and I go to school in Maryland." "That explains why you're so strong. You are heavily supported by America." "Yep." "How often do you work out?" "I don't." I pass out.


	22. Chapter 22

As things settled down and Israel helped Germany up every one continued eating. Then Italy walked up to Israel and Golan and asked. "Heh~Where's your Papa." "Sleeping." "Heh~That explains why he hasn't eaten half of the buffet." "Yep." Israel says as she puts a piece of egg in her mouth. "Heh~Are you coming to the world meeting?" "I guess that we are. Even though nether of us know what's going on." Then Golan buts in. "Actually during the time you tried to wake up Germany I asked for a file to tell us what's going on currency with our country." "Thanks Gary now I won't be completely out of the loop." After everyone finishes eating they head to the world meeting building. Israel reads the info in the folder. After a few hours of listening to people argue she falls asleep only to be woken up by Russia. "You're Israel Да?" Israel in a sleepy voice says. "Yes and who are you?" "I'm Russia nice to meet you." "Thanks, what do you want?" "You want to become one with my Да?" "No I want to become one with my אבא." "Who is your father?" "America." "That explains why you're able to subdue two of your uncles at the same time." "My אמא name was כנען." "Ah still why won't you join me?" "Because you are a socialist bastard and I will not stand for it." "Well at least you're father isn't here to here you say that." America (still sleeping), a fifty states and all territories and common wealths show up our of no where. "Why don't you ask him when you wake him up I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a fuck." All of America (not including America himself) pull out pitchforks and torches and chase after Russia. Texas has a boomstick. Every one just watches the pisted off states/territory's/commonwealths chase Russia out of the room. Belaruse runs after them. Every one laughs even the WTO countries. China gives Israel a pat on the back and goes back to her seat. Then Switzerland asked her. "What is your opinion of you neighboring countries?" The question caught her off guard as she was about to go to sleep. Then she responded with. "Um they seem fine except for Palestine but I just met them today." Every one just stared, it never came across their minds that she was living with her father and was independent.


	23. Chapter 23

Israel POV

They starred at me as if I was crazy. Have they never heard of a country living with the person who raised them even though they where independent? A little girl stands up by Switzerland. I could not see her well enough to tell who she was. Then Switzerland asked her. "Lichtenstein where are you going." She walked up to me and asked. "Why did you just met them today?" I pick her up and put her on my lap. "I live with my אבא in America." "You've never been to your country?" "No." "Why?" "I love my אבא. You wouldn't understand." "I do, I feel the same way about my big brother." Then England stood up. "I feel the same way about America. Even thinking about what happened between us gives me a nervous breakdown." Then France says. "That's the understatement of the century." Then England sits down. Lichtenstein looking up at me gives me a hug, walks away. I see the states/territories/commonwealths drag an unconscious Russia into the room. Laughter fills the room again. My אבא wakes up and looks around. "What happened?" He asked. "אבא Russia summoned you and the rest of your country, they ran after Russia in an angry mob, laffs where had, and then they brought Russia back in here." "So Columbia is here?" "Yep." Then Columbia says. "Dam now I have to act as if I'm his secretary. Dam you Washington, Dam you." "Come on D.C. you don't need to act like that." My אבא said. "'Sir' what do you need?" "A name plate, a chair, some Spanish food, some Italian food and some greek food." "Fine." She left and came back with the first two things and left again. אבא pulled his chair next to me and put the name plate on the table. The rest of the U.S. just left the room. I go back to sleep and the meeting goes back on with out a hich.


	24. Chapter 24

After the meeting was over the U.S. goes to get hotel rooms wile America, Israel, and Golan takes a tour around Paris. They get bored so they sneak into the Paris under ground. After roaming around in the tome like place they find France's sanctuary. They run because of all of the gay porn. Then they run past France who is very shocked. Then they head back to the room for the night. The next America, Israel, Golan and the U.S. fly home.


	25. Chapter 25

A few months after they get back school starts back up. By this time Israel has a red white and blue steak in her hair to represent her desire to be annexed by her father. She and Golan are walking down the hall during lunch hour when they come across a senior cheer leader who happened to be the most popular girl in school. She stops them by saying. "What's up with your outfit?" "Why you like it?" "No that is the most ugly outfit I've ever seen." "Fuck you." Then the cheer leader smacks Israel. "You better run." Golan says before Israel slams the cheer leader up against the lockers. The principal (who happened to be the same guy from the elementary school) walked over to see this. He says. "Israel let go of her. Moly come with me." As he drags her to the office you can hear him telling moly. "Don't you piss of Zion or the next time I won't save your hide." Israel and Golan look at each other and giving each other the what the hell happen look. They continued to the lunch room and sat down with what was left of the people they played 'war' with. In total there war about only thirty left. Before there was hundreds. Of course those people changed allot over the years. Most of the people who stopped playing either became hippies, cheer leaders or jocks. Others became band geeks but those people were still cool in Israel's book. Israel was kinda a head of her time. She kinda belonged in the 80s with her love of rock. "Hay Zion, hay Gary. What's up?" Golan responds because zoster had a bunch of falafel in her mouth. "Israel put some cheer leader in her place." "What was her name?" "Moly." "Moly as in the leader of the cheer team?" Another person responds. "There is only one moly on the cheer you block head." And another said. "Dude what happened?" "She smacked me, I threw her up against the lockers and before I could do anything else the principle took her to the office." "Dude you just challenged her for control and won. Just wait until this gets around." Some kid walking by asked. "Zion challenged Moly and won." "Really, this is going into the school paper right away!" It does witch when other popular groups and the cheer team finds out they are shocked. They didn't know who Israel was an yet her group was one of the 'ruling' factions of the school. Her group starts to adopt some of her ways manly the love of rock. Golan basically stays the same. When all of the other groups come up to Israel she puts her hair up in a scrunchy and expects a fight. But instead gets recognized. She keeps her hair up like that.


	26. Chapter 26

Even though they recognized her group, they still where forced to complete with to other groups. All the groups were rivals that's just how it worked. Junior year Israel is dragged to a school competition. The cheer group there main rival (obviously), the hippie group and then a band group (not a major group but they usually win). "What should we do guys?" Israel asked her friends. "We could do a mock U.N." Said one kid. "Some one else did that already and Zion dose that for real." Said another. The Golan thinks of a great idea. "Why don't we form a bad. Just for this one event." "That's not that bad of a idea." "I know how to play a guitar and my brother the bass." Said one guy. "I I did drums in band, I'm sure I can figure out what to do." Said a girl. "Then it's settled." Israel said. So they spend the next few weeks working on a song and getting organized. Then the day comes. All of the acts up to them where pretty dull so Israel's group was allowed to play two songs that and they where the last act. First they do American pie, witch wakes up the audience, literally. Then they do its still rock and roll to me. Mainly because they are softer songs and this was the 70s think about it. They end up winning by default. Still every one in the audience that was normal cheered witch was half.


	27. Chapter 27

As we near the end of this episode they are seniors. Israel calls Golan. "Hay I heard about this flea market by your place you want to go?" "Sure why not. Hay are you going to prom?" "I don't know I'm waiting to see if this one guy will ask me. Otherwise I probably won't. You?" "There's this one girl who I haven't had the nerve to ask." "Well if you don't you can come over and watch a movie with me." "Thanks." "Israel drives over to pick up Golan. Then they go to the market. They walked around a little bit then Israel finds a blue dress. It was casual for the most part. The straps where two inches wide and the skirt was big enough for it to not affect her if she needed to fight. "How much?" Israel asked. "50 bucks." Said the owner. "Gary what do you think?" "If you like it you should get it." "Well I need a dress if I decide to go to prom but it will take up most of my spending money. I'll buy it." She pays and they move on. This will be one of the few times Israel will by a dress. As they look through the various shops they see different things. They see furniture, guns and home made stuff. Then they find one that has a bunch of random stuff. Israel is intrigued by a leather choker that looked like a piece of leather with 'belt loops' with a 'belt' that had the clasp. She asks. "How much is it?" The store keeper responds. "20 bucks." Israel puts it back down and looks a little bit more and walks away. "I'll be with you in a moment I'm not done looking. Golan said. Israel responded with. "Ok." Golan waited for Israel to get far enough away before he picked the choker up and hands the store keeper the money. She gives him a small box to put it in because she understands why he bought it. He sticks in the bag he has with his other stuff and catches up with Israel. After some time they start to head back to Golan's home.


	28. Chapter 28

Golan POV

As we ride back to my place I sit there as Zion drives. I start to ask myself should I ask her. Should I give her a hint of how I feel by asking her to the prom. I then think about how else will I be able to give this collar to her. Would she want it anyway? Or will she not. I should ask her and I should give her the collar at the prom. "Zion." I say. "Yes?" "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" There was silence for some time. Then she pulled into a parking lot and parked. Then she turned to me and went to hug me. "It's about time you figured it out you blockhead." I was shocked, the way she said that sounded like she was waiting years for me to ask her out.


	29. Chapter 29

After a few weeks prom night arrives. Golan spent most of those trying to convince Israel to let him drive. She eventually agrees. He showed up at her house and waited until she came out of her room. "I heard that she has been waiting for you to ask her out since 8th grade." America said. "Really?" "You know I find it funny how there are not a lot of girl personas." "I never thought about that." "I know that you two have been friends for years but promise me you won't hurt her." "If anyone going to get hurt it would be me. Zion is the one with the 'balls' in our relationship." Then she came out. She had the dress she bought on. Golan thought it made her look even more beautiful. And instead of a scrunchy she had a black velvet ribbon tying up her hair. Her hair hung over her shoulder. She said. "What?" America ran out of the room before it got weird. "Let's go." She said. When they got there they talked to some people who were surprised to see them there. They danced for a few songs but then stopped and hung out by the punch table.


	30. Chapter 30

Then the right slow dance song came on. They went to dance one last dance then everyone else stepped back and just watched in awe. This wasn't like Israel to do this kind of thing. After the song they ran off to the storage 'closet'. (It was more like a room). They walked around. "You know this is the one room of the school we haven't been to." Said Israel. "We had good times and bad times at this place." "Remember when you had that panic attack in the boiler room?" "Or the time we went to the roof of the school?" "Those where good times." "Now we won't be able to do that once we graduate." They stand there trying to take that all in. Then Golan pulled out the box from his suit jacket. Israel asked. "What's that?" "You remember thar collar thing you where looking at, at the flea market?" "Yes." He opens the box. "I bought it for you to give you at this moment." "Thank you." She pulled up her hair and let him put it on her. "It was so thoughtful of you to buy this choker for me." She says as she puts her had on it. Then they hug. As they look over to the wall they see writing. People have chiseled in their names in the wall. They do it too and when they do so they lean close together and start to make out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for reading this. Just because this story line is over doesn't mean the story is. This was just the beginning. The next story line is: Hetalia revolutions: a real American civil war**


End file.
